


Can You Feel It

by dayflow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, FICTOBER2018, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayflow/pseuds/dayflow
Summary: Rey grabbed Kylo's hand and placed it on her softly rounded belly, just beginning to show the signs of life within.  Established Reylo Pregnancy AU
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Can You Feel It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fan made by fans for fans, no money made, please don't sue, thanks
> 
> For Fictober2018 on tumblr, Day 01 Prompt: "Can you feel this?" probably the only prompt i’ll finish but i’m happy anyway because i haven’t written anything in MONTHS.
> 
> originally posted to my tumblr 16 oct 2018

“Ben!” Rey exclaimed as she entered the room.

Rising from his seat, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren roared, “Everyone out, NOW,” interrupting General Hux’s status report. Kylo glared at the scene before him, pale blue holograms of generals blinking out of existence and General Hux’s retreating back as he stomped out the throne room sliding doors. Red armored Praetorian guards continued to keep watch until Kylo ignited his lightsaber, the bright red beams of light sputtering and hissing loudly in the suddenly silent space.

“Everyone includes the guards unless you want to die now,” said Kylo, his voice low and menacing.

Stoically, the guards filed out of the chamber. Once the doors had closed and they were alone at last, Kylo deactivated his lightsaber, clipping it to his belt as he made his way to Rey, finally relaxing as he gazed upon her shining face.

“What is it, sweetheart?” he asked with a tender smile.

Grabbing Kylo’s hand and placing it on her softly rounded belly, just beginning to show the signs of life within, Rey cried out, “Can you feel it?! She kicked me!”

Kylo dropped to his knees and pressed his cheek and both hands upon Rey’s waist, covering every possible surface. Into her stomach, Kylo murmured, “Hey kiddo, can you move for daddy?” He could hear Rey’s faint giggles and feel her warm hands card through his hair, but Kylo felt no movement from his child.

Disappointed, he gingerly moved away to look up and pout at Rey. “I missed it.”

“It’s okay, Ben, I’m sure you’ll be feeling her a lot more in the future,” she reassured him, trailing her hand down to caress his cheek in comfort.

Kylo stood back up and pressed his lips to Rey’s forehead before wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close. In a playful manner, he said, “Are you sure it’s a girl? He could be a boy.”

Settling into Kylo’s embrace, Rey teased back, “Leia said we could have both. Apparently, twins run in your family.”

With a muted chuckle, Kylo tucked Rey’s head under this chin and swayed with her, reveling in her warm, soothing presence until the Force spirited her away, leaving the Supreme Leader alone in his throne room once more.

 _Stay safe, Ben. Finish this mission, and come home soon_ , Kylo heard Rey say telepathically through the Force.

_I will, sweetheart, I promise._


End file.
